Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $y = 8$ and $x = 4$. $3$ $y$ $^2 + 6$ $x$ $ - 10$
Substitute $8$ for ${y}$ and $4$ for ${x}$ $ = 3{(8)}^2 + 6{(4)} - 10 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 3(64) + 6{(4)} - 10 $ $ = 192 + 24 - 10 $ $ = 206$